SasuHina La muerte te llevó One-shot
by NadiaYoss
Summary: ¿El amor le puede ganar a la muerte?


_**Holaa! Mi primer One-shot de esta hermosa pareja, Sasuhina. Espero sea de su agrado ya que lo escribí hace ya 4 años, no olviden sus comentarios, los estaré leyendo.**_

Comenzó a oscurecer en aquella tarde de frío invierno. Mientras se queda frente al gran roble ubicado a un costado de esa casa, que ahora, no parecía para nada alegre. Descalzó, dejando que la abundante nieve matara los nervios de sus pies, sin intenciones de moverse de ahí el viento resoplaba y hacia bailar aquellas ramas.

Nada salía de sus ojos color carbón, incluso más negros que esa noche, mirando un punto muerto. Sin dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos color luna que ahora no se encontraba en el cielo iluminando. Sasuke Uchiha, ese era aquel muchacho vivo en cuerpo, pero muerto en alma. 

*FLASHBACK*

―¡Hinata espera! - trato de tomar su mano estirando lo más que podía su brazo, pero para su sorpresa esa chica aparentemente débil era rápida y fuerte.

―Trata de atraparme Sasuke-kun - dijo entre risillas y corrió aún más rápido.

―¡Ahora veras! - sonrió de lado y aumento su velocidad abrazándola por detrás y tropezando juntos hasta caer al suave pasto. - Te advertí que esperaras - lamió suave la orilla de su oreja.

Ella se sonrojo y dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa - eres cruel

―Sasuke - kun.

El solo sonrió y la miro tiernamente, realmente quería tenerla así por siempre, ojala fuera así.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? Te noto distraído - dijo un poco preocupada, el siguió observándola y suspiro

―No, volvamos a casa. - se levantó sacudiéndose y tomo de la mano de ella para así caminar de regreso. Al llegar un silencio se pronunció. Hinata lo miraba confundida. Se acerco y acaricio su mejilla, le sonrió y ahí fue cuando Sasuke no pudo más.

―¿Porque?- dijo finalmente a secas, ella no entendió así que siguió - dime, ¿porque lo ocultaste? - más que una pregunta fue un reclamó, en ese instante saco de su bolsillo una carta que bien el sobre era blanco pero podía distinguirse el logotipo del Hospital Konoha.

Ella lo comprendió, pero estaba molesta ¿porque tenía que esculcar sus cosas?. Si ella lo tenía profundamente guardado en lo más íntimo de sus pertenencias.

―Dámelo Sasuke-kun - rara vez se escuchaba su voz autoritaria.

―No hasta que me lo expliques.

―No tienes derecho a esculcar mis cosas, y menos tomar nada sin mi permiso. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente, las mejillas levemente rojas de enojo. Eso si lo sorprendió pero quería una explicación.

―Eres mi mujer, tengo el mayor derecho para hacerlo y más si es tu salud Hinata.

Ella se sonrojo por aquello al igual que era raro verla enojada es aún más raro verlo a él tierno. Bajo la mirada un poco y suspiro.

Porque no quiero que me traten como una fracasada. Porque quiero ser fuerte por mi cuenta - susurro y lo volvió a mirar. El blanco y negro se mezclaron y entonces él suspiro.

―Eres fuerte Hinata. Te lo repito y lo seguiré haciendo, eres más fuerte que yo incluso. - un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas - eres bondadosa y fuerte a la vez, estoy orgulloso de ti aunque nunca lo diga.

Un nuevo silencio se plantó entre los dos. El rubor que invadían las mejillas fue creciendo aun más. Odiaba estar así tan vulnerable ante ella, pero era verdad estaba orgulloso. Tiro el papel y la tomo en brazos sin intenciones de soltarla, oculto su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Hinata.

― ¿Cuánto vivirás? - dijo casi en un susurro.

―6 meses. - cerro los ojos y pequeñas gotas caían de sus mejillas.

―Debe haber alguna solución o medicamento para...-interrumpido.

―No lo hay. - lo miro seria y con un dolor enorme en sus ojos color luna.

Y la conversación se terminó, se quedaron abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro. Un momento tan íntimo que podían oírse sollozos de ambos. La vergüenza se quedó a un lado mientras caricias eran repartidas del uno hacia el otro para tratar de calmar aquel dolor tan grande de saber que serían separados por la muerte misma. No querían saber de la hora mientras más se quedaban juntos parecía que el tiempo pasaba lento, y eso deseaban. Besos depositados en cualquier parte del cuerpo, incluso en partes íntimas donde el pudor no tenía lugar. Hicieron el amor una, dos incluso tres veces. No querían desperdiciar nada. Gemidos y rasguños eran pruebas del placer que se presentaba en ese momento. Dos personas que estaban destinadas a ser separadas por la muerte. Deseando que solo por esta ocasión hubiera sido cualquier persona.

El sonido de los bebes llorando y de personas de aquí haya eran aun escuchados hasta los últimos pisos del hospital de Konoha. La habitación aquella mañana se sentía cálida por la ayuda de los rayos del sol. Tomados de la mano se miraban, aunque ella no deseaba que lo hiciera.

―Sasuke-kun por favor...

―Dije que nunca dejaría de mirarte Hinata. Eres la más hermosa.

―Pero... mi cabello ya no está, y a ti te encantaba lo largo que era.

― Si tienes razón en eso, pero - la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo - con cabello o sin el eres perfecta para mí. Así como estas me gustas.

Ella se sonrojo y sus ojos se cristalizaron- ojalá escuche eso siempre...Sasuke...

Lo escucharas - dijo y sonrió dulcemente besando su frente. Estaba destrozado no quería verla llora, no quería verla así. La amaba de eso no cabía duda, pero la quería aun con él, aun viendo sus hermosos ojos color perla mirándolo llenos de felicidad, quería tomarla y hacerla suya hasta el cansancio, quería abrazarla y besarla para toda la vida. Quería, quería, pero no podría más. Ella su Hinata se podía ir en cualquier momento. Ella desaparecería en cualquier instante y eso no podría evitarlo.

Las enfermeras tocaron y abrieron la puerta, los miraron y un deje de tristeza las invadió, una pareja joven que tenía muchos proyectos por el cual vivir y luchar, sin duda este era el más difícil.

― Lo siento joven, pero las visitas terminaron, debemos llevarla a su quimioterapia.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo beso los labios aun suaves que siempre tenía en mente. Se levanto y le sonrió. - estaré esperándote, todo estará bien aquí estoy.

Ella trato de sonreír y le dolía separarse de él. En cuanto Sasuke salió su pecho se llenó de dolor, con ayuda de las enfermeras se sentó en la silla que la conduciría a la "muerte segura" como pensaba ella.

Los minutos pasaron y no podía estar tranquilo. Frente a ella era fuerte, pero al estar solo se derrumbaba y lloraba amargamente, la cabeza le explotaría, quería incluso creer lo que le había dicho, "todo estará bien Hinata, todo estará bien Sasuke" pensó y cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse. Tratando de calmar su corazón.

Pero como la vida puede ser más cruel que la muerte, miro el punto rojo arriba de aquella puerta gris anunciando el deceso de una vida más.

Hoy 18 de enero del 2016 a tres años de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga y 1 año de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha. Puede sentirse el vacío, la tristeza, el amor y la amargura en aquella casa abandonada. A punto de ser derrumbada por el mal estado, y que ya no puede permanecer de pie. Se encuentra a un costado aquel gran roble donde Sasuke se ahorco por la depresión tan fuerte que ni su familia pudo salvarlo. Y es aquí donde la soledad tomo lugar y abarco cada centímetro de su ser en vida. Dos cruces en honor a ellos, dos tumbas una alado de la otra. El amor aún puede sentirse con solo mirar el roble, el viento sopla anunciando que esta historia de amor nunca debe olvidarse.

_**FIN**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado.**_


End file.
